1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging machine.
2. Background Information
Automatic packaging machines and various other packaging machines have conventionally been proposed in which a strip-shaped film is continuously molded into a cylindrical shape using a former, and the cylindrical film is first sealed vertically and then horizontally, whereby content-filled bags are automatically manufactured, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-41576. With such an automatic packaging machine or another packaging machine, a bag size of about 100 mm to 250 mm, which is the bag size (bag width) specified for the machine, can generally be handled using a single machine, and the former and the film are replaced in correspondence with each size.
With a conventional packaging machine, an operator manually pulls the former and the support portion with his hand when the former is replaced, whereby the former and the support portion are moved forward or laterally in a straight line from the main body and are separated from the main body, whereupon the former is replaced.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved former mounting arrangement. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.